鏡の運命
by Shara Sherenia
Summary: AU. Sebuah kasus yang dihadapi sang detektif swasta Hibari Kyouya menguak masa lalu dan ingatannya yang telah lama terpendam. For Infantrum's Paradedication Challange. Dedicated to Ninja-edit.


**Title: **鏡の運命

**Genre: **Mystery/Suspense

**Rating: **T

**Characters/Pairinngs: **Hibari Kyouya, Dino Cavallone, Rokudou Mukuro, Dokuro Chrome, Fon / D18, if you squint really hard or your bias taking over your mind

**Summary: **AU. Sebuah kasus yang dihadapi sang detektif swasta Hibari Kyouya menguak masa lalu dan ingatannya yang telah lama terpendam. For Infantrum's Paradedication Challange. Dedicated to Ninja-edit.

**Prompt: **Terenggutnya kehidupan seorang wanita yang membuat Hibari Kyouya memanfaatkan bakatnya.

**Dedicated to: **Ninja-edit. Sepuh yang sering saya repotin. Maaf jika ficnya kurang sedap, ya, neng. Saya baru sekali ini meracik yang kayak begini.

**Word Count: **kurang lebih 6860, tanpa glosarium dan tetek bengek lainnya alias isi fic saja.

****Warnings: ****possible OOC-ness

**Disclaimer: **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn itu milik Amano Akira yang dengan sangat tega cuma nyempilin Byakuran sama Dino sekali di Shimon Arc /garuktembok

.

_._

_._

_Karena kita adalah saudara kembar._

_Kita lahir bersama._

_Hidup bersama._

.

.

.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Suara sendal dari jerami melangkah santai, menelusuri jalan utama desa terpencil di balik pegunungan itu, mengisi keheningan perkampungan kecil yang kini dilingkupi senyapnya rasa takut. Hanya sedikit penduduk desa yang masih berani berkeliaran di luar rumah, dan mayoritas dari mereka adalah anak kecil yang tidak mengerti tentang kengerian yang melanda hati dan pikiran orang dewasa di sekitar mereka.

Mereka yang begitu polos, tidak mengerti tentang rasa takut akan kehilangan nyawa yang memenuhi otak para orang dewasa itu.

Berhenti sejenak untuk mengamati anak-anak kecil yang bermain dengan riangnya bersama teman sebaya, pria dengan sandal jerami dan _kinagashi_[1] hitam itu bergumam pelan.

"Bocah..."

Meski ia tidak iri. Kalimat yang lolos dari bibirnya itu hanyalah sebatas komentar sambil lalu saja. Komentar yang muncul dalam benaknya, dan entah karena dorongan apa, keluar dalam bentuk gumaman.

Tak terlalu mengambil pusing, ia melanjutkan perjalanan singkatnya menuju gerbang desa. Hanya beberapa meter jarak antara dia dan lokasi yang dituju, namun iris hitam kelamnya sudah bisa menangkap sosok beberapa penduduk desa mengerubungi tiga orang asing.

Ketika ia semakin mendekati kerumunan itu, salah satu dari penduduk desa, yang memegang pentungan berornamen di salah satu tangannya, menyadari kedatangan pria dengan sandal jerami itu dan tersenyum lebar.

"Ah, itu dia orangnya. Hibari-san!"

Spontan kerumunan membuka. Para penduduk desa itu membungkuk ke arahnya, seolah lelaki bersandal jerami itu adalah orang penting.

Meski faktanya memang begitu.

Hibari Kyouya, nama orang itu, adalah salah seorang detektif swasta yang cukup dihormati di kalangan penduduk. Bukan karena statusnya dan kecerdasan otaknya yang jauh di atas intelegensi rata-rata para penduduk desa kecil itu, tapi karena kekayaannya. Selain pintar dan memiliki paras rupawan, ia juga seorang anak pejabat besar di ibukota. Maka tak heran jika ia disegani tak peduli kemanapun ia melangkah.

Meski tampaknya ada pengecualian untuk beberapa orang.

"Oh, Kyouya-kun! Kau benar-benar di sini!"

Mengalihkan pandangannya dari kumpulan penduduk yang masih membungkukan badannya untuk menghormati eksistensinya di antara mereka, Kyouya menoleh ke asal suara. Keningnya berkedut ketika mendengar nama panggilan yang tidak terlalu asing bagi telinganya, dan terlipat semakin dalam saat memorinya mengenali siapa orang yang memanggilnya itu.

Seorang pria tinggi kurus, tampil necis dengan setelan tiga lapis, meski tetap saja hal yang paling mencolok darinya adalah tatanan rambutnya, yang membuat kepalanya menyerupai sebuah buah tropis bernama nanas jika dilihat dari belakang.

"Rokudou Mukuro," Kyouya menyebut namanya datar, tak merasa harus repot-repot membalas senyum lebar yang dilontarkan kepadanya. Mukuro lalu mendekatinya santai dan dengan seenak jidat merangkul pundaknya.

"Kudengar dari orang rumahmu kalau kau pergi ke sini, dan ketika kutanya pada orang-orang ini, mereka membenarkan. Tapi aku baru percaya setelah melihatmu di sini, sekarang ini," ucapnya ramah.

Bola mata hitam pekatnya mengerling ke arah tangan Mukuro yang masih memegangi pundaknya. Bukannya membalas perkataan orang yang bersikap seolah mereka berdua adalah sahabat lama, ia malah mencubit punggung tangan berkulit krem itu, membuat pemilik tangan tersebut berteriak kesakitan secara spontan.

"Kenapa mencubitku?" Mukuro memprotes setelah ia menjauhkan dan mengelus tangannya dari jangkauan kawannya itu.

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka disentuh orang lain," dengus Kyouya.

"Jadi dia detektif swasta yang kau ceritakan itu, Mukuro?"

Kembali kepalanya menoleh ke asal suara. Kali ini seorang pria dengan rambut panjang sebahu yang cukup nyentrik. Bukan nyentrik dalam hal pakaian, tetapi karena warna rambutnya. Bagi orang Jepang yang sudah terbiasa melihat warna rambut hitam atau kecokelatan, tentu akan takjub melihat orang asing yang memiliki warna rambut pirang, seperti warna rambut pria itu. Dan lagi, dengan mata Kyouya yang jeli, ia sekilas melihat tato aneh di lehernya.

"Yah, begitulah," didengarnya suara Mukuro yang telah kembali ke nada suaranya yang biasa. "Kyouya-kun, biar kuperkenalkan siapa mereka. Pria ini adalah Dino Cavallone..."

Orang asing, rupanya. Pantas Kyouya merasa figur lelaki dengan surai keemasan ini agak berbeda dengan figur orang Jepang pada umumnya. Terlalu tinggi, dan warna kulitnya berbeda. Dan lagi, caranya berbicara memiliki aksen yang agak aneh, kalau menurut Kyouya.

Senyum ramah yang ditunjukkannya sambil berkata "Halo, Kyouya" juga terlihat menyebalkan.

"...dan tentunya kau masih ingat dengan adikku, Nagi, benar?"

Mendengar nama 'Nagi' disebutkan, perhatiannya teralihkan dari pria asing di hadapannya, kepada wanita muda dengan wajah yang lumayan mirip dengan Mukuro. Mata kanannya tertutupi penutup mata, untuk menyembunyikan cacat yang muncul akibat suatu kecelakaan yang menimpa dara manis itu. Kyouya mengenalinya sebagai gadis yang pemalu—berkebalikan dengan kakaknya yang blak-blakan jika menghadapinya, meskipun dua bersaudara ini sangat baik padanya.

Membungkuk sedikit, meski tidak sepenuhnya membengkokan punggung untuk menunjukan rasa hormat (karena derajat mereka sama; berbeda dengan penduduk desa yang jelas-jelas berbeda strata sosial dengan Kyouya), Nagi lalu menyapanya dengan senyum tipis menawan. "Lama tidak berjumpa."

"Hn." Hanya itu balasan dari Kyouya, sebelum ia berganti memandangi Mukuro, yang kini berdiri di sebelah Dino. "Jadi, kalian bertiga detektif polisi yang disewa penduduk desa ini untuk membantuku?"

Spontan ekspresi ketiga tamu desa itu berubah serius dan diikuti oleh anggukan singkat.

"Kami di sini untuk membantumu mempercepat selesainya penyelidikan kasus pembunuhan beruntun yang terjadi di desa ini."

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang akan mengira bahwa desa kecil di balik gunung itu, yang hanya sesekali menjadi tempat istirahat pengembara maupun orang kaya nan eksentrik, akan diterpa rasa takut akan kematian akibat teror pembunuhan beruntun. Mau bagaimana lagi? Tidak seorangpun dari mereka yang mengira akan ada pembunuh yang tertarik untuk mencabut nyawa mereka satu persatu.

Mereka, yang telah hidup bersama sedari lahir hingga ajal menjemput, yang begitu erat rasa kekeluargaannya, yang selalu ramah ketika ada orang asing yang mengunjungi desa mereka dan memberikan pelayanan terbaik, tidak sekalipun berpikir bahwa akan ada seseorang yang begitu tega untuk merenggut kesempatan hidup mereka di dunia dengan tangan dingin.

Hawa mencekam yang tidak disadari bocah-bocah desa, yang kini tengah diamati oleh Dino sementara ia duduk di tepi _rōka_[2] sambil tersenyum jenaka. Pria ini memang menyukai anak kecil. Sosok anak-anak desa yang berlarian sambil bermain bersama sesaat membuatnya lupa bahwa di desa ini sudah terjadi pembunuhan, dan ia datang ke sini untuk memecahkan kasus tersebut.

"Kau tidak mengganti pakaianmu, Dino-kun?"

Menoleh, mata hazelnya menangkap sosok Mukuro yang berjalan mendekatinya. Lelaki dengan tatanan rambut aneh dan sepasang mata dengan warna iris berbeda itu sudah menanggalkan kemeja tiga lapis, busana formal yang ia kenakan ketika tiba di di desa ini, dan menggantinya dengan _kinagashi_ biru malam yang membuatnya kelihatan segar dan santai.

Ketika duduk di sebelahnya, Dino tertawa pendek sebelum menjawab, "Pakaian tradisional Jepang terlihat agak aneh jika dikenakan olehku."

"Kufufu. Jangan merendah. Banyak orang akan setuju padaku jika kukatakan kalau kau terlihat tampan dalam pakaian apapun."

Dino hanya tersenyum. Pandangan mereka berdua tertuju ke depan, seolah mengamati anak-anak kecil yang bermain, namun sesungguhnya hanya melihat titik tak fokus. Diam selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya pria matang dengan surai keemasan itu angkat bicara.

"Rasanya tidak bisa dipercaya kalau di tempat sedamai ini, ada seorang pembunuh yang sedang bersembunyi dan menanti saat yang tepat untuk membunuh salah satu dari mereka, ya."

"Hal itulah yang membuat kasus ini begitu aneh."

"Karena tidak ada alasan bagi siapapun untuk membunuh orang-orang ini?"

Mengangguk sekali, Mukuro kemudian menoleh untuk menatap lurus paras rekan kerjanya. "Meski kita tidak bisa berkata bahwa para penduduk desa ini benar-benar tidak bersalah. Kita belum memulai penyelidikan dan belum bisa memastikan motif pembunuh."

"Benar." Mendongakkan kepala, kini tatapan mata Dino terpaku pada langit-langit di atasnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, mana temanmu, si Kyouya itu?"

"Nagi sedang menjemputnya. Ia menginap di lantai dua karena tidak suka keramaian. Paling sebentar lagi ia akan muncul membawa barang-barang petunjuk yang ia temukan selama ia melakukan penyelidikan lebih dulu dari kita dan menjelaskan apa-apa saja yang terjadi selama ia berada di sini."

Hening sekali lagi, namun kali ini segera terpecah karena seorang _okappiki_[3] berhenti di depan mereka. Terengah, ia menyampaikan kabar yang membuat Dino dan Mukuro spontan berdiri begitu mendengarnya.

"Ada seorang lagi yang terbunuh!"

.

.

.

"Korban keempat, dibunuh dengan cara yang sama seperti korban-korban sebelumnya, yaitu urat nadi di lehernya dipotong dengan benda tajam. Benar begitu?"

Lelaki tua yang mengabari mereka mengangguk mengiyakan sementara Dino dan Mukuro melanjutkan autopsi sederhana mereka, mencari hal-hal lain yang sekiranya bisa dijadikan petunjuk. Sementara itu, seorang wanita tengah menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukan seorang lelaki—mungkin suaminya—ketika Kyouya dan Nagi melangkah masuk ke tempat kejadian perkara. Walaupun Nagi segera bergerak untuk menghibur wanita yang menangis itu, tapi Kyouya hanya diam di ambang pintu, memandangi tubuh korban yang terbujur kaku.

"Kyouya-kun, kemarilah dan bantu kami mencari petunjuk di sini!" pinta Mukuro, sedikit gusar karena kawannya itu diam saja.

Tapi bukannya menuruti permintaan tersebut, pria dengan iris sehitam malam itu malah membalikkan badannya dan beranjak meninggalkan lokasi. "Tidak ada yang perlu dicari."

Mukuro menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tapi tidak bisa protes karena sosok Kyouya sudah menghilang dari pandangan. Lain halnya dengan Dino. Ia beranjak dari ruangan, mengejar Kyouya yang sudah mencapai pintu depan sambil memanggilnya untuk berhenti.

"Kyouya!"

Sejenak, sang detektif swasta menghentikan langkahnya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, namun kembali melangkah dan menyelipkan kakinya ke dalam alas kakinya—sendal jerami—baru kemudian mencoba berjalan keluar dari rumah itu. Ya, mencoba. Karena Dino kini memegangi salah satu lengannya, menahannya untuk pergi lebih jauh.

"Apa maumu," geramnya jengkel setelah selama beberapa saat mencoba melepaskan diri dari pegangan sang detektif polisi namun tak kunjung berhasil.

"Kerja sama darimu," balas Dino cepat, tak mau mengambil resiko membuat Kyouya lebih kesal dari sekarang ini.

"Aku tidak tertarik untuk bekerja sama dengan orang asing sepertimu."

"Baiklah. Tapi jawab dulu pertanyaan dariku."

Pria Jepang bertubuh mungil itu memberinya tatapan yang menyiratkan agar Dino segera mengatakan apa yang ingin ia tanyakan. Maka setelah menghela napas pendek, sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Kau sudah tahu siapa pelakunya?"

Spontan ekspresi wajah Kyouya berubah. Pertama ia kelihatan terkejut, lalu kembali ke eskpresi dingin, meski sejurus kemudian seringai tipis muncul di wajahnya, sementara salah satu alisnya terangkat naik. "Wao. Mengapa kau bisa menduga seperti itu?"

"Karena katamu 'tidak ada yang perlu dicari'," Dino melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Kyouya sembari melanjutkan. "Kalau menurutmu, yang sudah lebih dulu berada di sini daripada kami mengatakan hal itu, artinya kau sudah mengumpulkan semua petunjuk, bahkan sudah mengetahui siapa pelakunya. Benar begitu, 'kan?"

Hening lama setelah itu. Kedua detektif dengan sifat berkebalikan 180 derajat terus bertukar pandang, seolah mereka tengah mengadakan pertandingan adu tatapan tajam. Hingga akhirnya Mukuro dan Nagi melangkah keluar dari ruang tempat mayat korban keempat ditemukan, dan Kyouya berbalik untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya yang terhenti tadi—pergi keluar dari rumah itu. Namun baru beberapa langkah, ia sudah berhenti lagi untuk menoleh ke arah tiga rekan kerjanya yang masih diam menatapnya.

"Kenapa masih di sana? Kalian tidak mau kujelaskan apa-apa saja yang sudah kutemukan?"

.

.

.

Setumpuk kertas memo yang dikumpulkan dalam sebuah kotak kecil, dituangkan keluar, ke atas sebuah meja pendek nan lebar yang berada di tengah-tengah ruang tamu penginapan. Tiga detektif polisi yang mengelilingi meja itu dengan sigap meraih masing-masing satu kertas memo dan melihat apa yang tertulis di sana.

"'Tugasku hari ini berjalan baik. Bagaimana denganmu?'..." Dino membacanya keras-keras, dan dahinya berkerut. "Apa ini?"

"Surat-surat," iris sehitam malam milik Kyouya terus mengamati tiga orang lainnya yang membaca kertas-kertas tersebut satu persatu, "Dari pelaku pembunuhan beruntun ini."

Dino dan Nagi berhenti membaca ketika mendengar ucapan Kyouya, tapi lain halnya dengan Mukuro. Mata heterochromia miliknya terpaku pada kertas memo di tangannya, dan ada kerutan di antara kedua alisnya. Tampaknya ia tidak terlalu terkejut, meski tetap saja ada sesuatu yang mengusiknya.

"Kyouya-kun," pria dengan surai biru nila itu mulai angkat bicara. "Kau tidak bercanda? Tapi ini...dari Fon, 'kan?"

"Fon?" detektif asal luar negeri yang duduk di seberangnya ikut mengernyit.

"Oh, ya. Kau tidak kuceritakan soal Fon karena Kyouya melarangku bercerita ke siapapun, ya..." Mukuro mengerling ke arah Kyouya, seolah bertanya apakah rahasia yang dipercayakan padanya itu boleh dibeberkan.

Mendengus pelan seraya mengubah posisi duduknya sedikit, Kyouya memutuskan untuk menjelaskan segalanya sendiri. "Fon adalah kakak kembarku, yang terpisah dariku sejak kecil karena aku diadopsi oleh keluargaku yang sekarang. Kami sering berkirim surat sejak dulu. Karena ia tahu di mana aku tinggal, biasanya dia akan meninggalkan surat di kamarku, dan jika aku menulis balasan, ia akan membacanya ketika ia kembali ke kamarku, ketika tidak ada siapapun di rumah."

"Dan dia pelaku kejahatan dari kasus ini?" Dino bertanya, agak tidak yakin. Ketika pertanyaannya dianggap dengan anggukan, ia langsung bertanya lagi. "Kenapa?"

Semuanya diam. Mukuro juga penasaran mengapa saudara kawannya itu melakukan tindak kriminal seperti ini. Setahunya, Fon hanyalah tabib yang meskipun tidak kaya dan terkenal, namun pandai mengobati dan kadang mau menyembuhkan pasiennya yang tidak punya uang untuk membayar biaya berobat. Ia, sama seperti Nagi dan Dino, menunggu cerita selengkapnya dari Kyouya.

Menarik napas sejenak, Kyouya kemudian memulai ceritanya. "Kami berdua adalah anak dari istri simpanan seorang pejabat sebuah kota besar yang letaknya tak jauh dari sini. Karena kami anak dari hasil hubungan gelap, kami tidak diakui, dan kami bersama ibu kami diusir. Kami pasrah saja, dan memilih untuk tinggal di sebuah gubuk kecil yang kami temukan di tengah hutan di dekat desa ini. Meski hanya bertiga dan hidup seadanya, kami sudah merasa cukup bahagia.

"Ibu kami memiliki pengetahuan tentang obat-obatan yang lumayan. Ia bisa menyembuhkan penyakit-penyakit yang tidak bisa disembuhkan oleh tabib di daerah ini. Biasanya kami membantu mengumpulkan tanaman obat yang dibutuhkan jika ada seseorang dari desa ini yang datang untuk meminta pertolongan. Karena ibu kami bukanlah dokter yang membuka praktek secara resmi, beliau tidak mengharapkan imbalan apa-apa. Ia ikhlas menolong orang-orang itu.

"Tapi," kedua tangan Kyouya yang diletakan di atas pangkuannya mengepal, agak bergetar. "Karena orang-orang di sini tidak terlalu mengerti soal ilmu pengobatan, mereka malah menganggapnya sebagai sihir. Hingga akhirnya orang-orang dewasa merencanakan untuk membunuh kami sekeluarga. Mereka datang berbondong-bondong membawa obor dan garpu rumput atau senjata apapun yang bisa mereka dapatkan dan gunakan. Mereka memukuli ibu—itu hal terakhir yang kulihat, sebelum Fon membawaku lari bersamanya, berusaha kabur dari kejaran penduduk desa yang ditugasi untuk menangkap dan membunuh kami."

Pada bagian itu, Nagi mulai menunjukkan raut wajah sedih. Mukuro menyadarinya dan diam-diam menggenggam tangan sang adik, berusaha menenangkannya. Dino sendiri serius menyimak, menunggu kelanjutan cerita yang tampaknya akan berakhir tragis itu.

"Karena mereka tidak kunjung menyerah, Fon membawaku ke sebuah gereja tua dan tak terpakai di tengah hutan. Ia menyembunyikanku di sana, berkata bahwa ia akan melawan balik mereka menggunakan papan kayu yang ia temukan di dalam sana. Aku sempat menolak dan berniat membantu, tapi dia memingsankan aku dengan memukul tengkukku."

Lalu kembali hening.

Karena sepertinya Kyouya tidak ada tanda-tanda akan membuka mulutnya lagi, Dino dengan sedikit tidak enak hati bertanya, "Lalu? Apa yang terjadi padamu dan Fon?" Sudah terlanjur penasaran. Kalau mendengar cerita yang putus di tengah-tengah seperti ini, ia agak tidak rela.

"...Jujur aku tidak terlalu ingat," detektif dengan surai hitam pendek itu menghela nafas pendek. Kepalan tangannya mengendur. "Begitu aku membuka mata, aku sudah berada di panti asuhan di ibukota, dan tak lama setelah itu aku dan Fon diangkat anak oleh dua keluarga yang berbeda, yaitu keluarga kami yang sekarang ini.

"Meski terpisah, kami tetap sering berkirim surat, seperti yang kuceritakan tadi. Saling mengabari kondisi satu sama lain, bertukar cerita tentang kehidupan sehari-hari, hingga sampai beberapa minggu yang lalu, ia mengutarakan keinginannya untuk membalas dendam pada penduduk desa ini. Aku berusaha menemuinya di tempat prakteknya, tapi ternyata dia sudah pergi terlebih dahulu. Maka di sinilah aku, menyusulnya, bukan untuk membantunya, melainkan untuk menghentikan tindakan gilanya."

Suasana kembali hening. Namun kali ini lebih cepat dipecahkan oleh bunyi desahan nafas Dino.

"Baiklah, karena aku sudah mengerti motif si pelaku…yang tersisa hanyalah cara menangkapnya, benar begitu?"

Kyouya mengangguk. "Sejauh ini ia baru membunuh empat orang, dan dilakukan di waktu yang berbeda-beda. Caranya membunuh juga berbeda-beda. Ada yang urat nadi lehernya dipotong, perutnya dirobek, kepalanya dikoyak, dan ditikam di jantung secara tepat. Semuanya dilakukan dengan pisau bedah yang dimiliki Fon, kurasa. Dan semua targetnya memiliki kesamaan, yaitu mereka adalah orang-orang yang pernah terlibat dalam aksi pembantaian keluarga kami dulu sekali."

"Berarti, kemungkinan besar ia akan membunuh orang yang juga terlibat pada peristiwa itu lagi?" Mukuro menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. "Kau punya dugaan kira-kira siapa yang akan ia pilih sebagai korban berikutnya?"

"Hanya ada satu orang yang tersisa. Yang tidak terbunuh oleh Fon sudah meninggal terlebih dahulu karena penyakit ataupun dimakan usia."

"Kalau begitu mudah saja. Kita berjaga-jaga di sekitar kediaman orang itu secara bergantian. Tentu kita akan bisa menangkapnya," usul Dino, diikuti anggukan setuju dari dua rekan kerjanya. "Kau juga setuju, 'kan, Kyouya?"

Selama beberapa saat, sang detektif swasta tampak ragu, tapi toh ia ikut mengangguk. Beranjak dari posisi duduknya, ia berjalan keluar ruangan sambil berkata, "Aku ingin istirahat di kamarku selama beberapa jam. Kabari aku kalau ada sesuatu yang penting."

Mereka bertiga yang tersisa di ruangan memandangi arah yang ia tuju, mendengarkan dengan seksama suara langkah kaki ringan yang melangkah di sepanjang koridor penginapan. Setelah suara langkah kaki itu menghilang sepenuhnya, barulah Dino memberi isyarat tangan kepada Mukuro dan Nagi untuk mendekat. Meski kebingungan, dua bersaudara itu mendekati sang detektif dengan surai pirang, memberikannya perhatian utuh.

"Dengar, ada sesuatu yang aku ingin kalian lakukan."

.

.

.

Berjalan-jalan menelusuri jalanan di desa kecil itu, Dino masih melihat anak-anak bermain di sana-sini, padahal matahari sudah mulai tenggelam. Beberapa orang dewasa yang masih berani untuk berkeliaran di luar, meskipun mereka tahu tentang terror pembunuhan yang melanda kampung halaman mereka tercinta itu, kembali dari ladang. Sesekali ia merasakan ditatap aneh, meskipun ia tak mengindahkannya karena ia tahu mereka tidak terbiasa melihat orang asing sepertinya.

Sementara ia asyik menikmati udara pedesaan dan mencoba menghapal seluk beluk desa itu, ia menabrak seseorang karena tidak memperhatikan jalan. Keduanya jatuh terduduk, dan barang bawaan orang yang ditabrak oleh Dino tersebut—beberapa kertas kecil—terhambur ke tanah. Buru-buru pria berdarah Italia itu membantu si orang tak dikenal untuk memunguti kertas-kertas tersebut.

"Ma-maafkan saya, saya tidak melihat ke depan!" tukas Dino sambil terus memunguti kertas.

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya juga tidak memperhatikan jalan di depan saya."

Suara yang menyahuti ucapannya itu membuatnya agak terkejut. Sepintas, terdengar seperti suara Kyouya, tapi sedikit lebih hangat dan ramah. Sebuah dugaan melintas di benaknya, tapi Dino belum berani untuk mendongak dan melihat wajah orang itu. Hingga akhirnya tidak ada kertas yang tercecer di tanah, mata sewarna batu ambar miliknya sempat melihat tulisan di atas kertas pada tumpukan paling atas.

_Kapan kau akan menghentikan kegilaan ini, Fon?_

_-Kyouya_

"Maaf…kertasnya…"

"A-ah, oh ya, ini…" Dino menyodorkan kertas itu pada si orang tak dikenal, dan saat itulah ia melihat wajahnya.

Mereka begitu mirip. Dari garis wajah, warna mata, bentuk hidung dan bibir, warna rambut serta warna kulit—orang di depannya, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Fon, memang seperti kopian dari Kyouya. Atau seharusnya Kyouya yang merupakan kopian Fon karena sang detektif swasta lebih muda beberapa menit? Itu tidak penting. Saat ini, Dino masih tidak mempercayai matanya. Ia seolah melihat Kyouya. Tapi tentunya Kyouya tidak akan tersenyum selembut dan sehangat itu padanya, 'kan?

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajah saya?"

Kalimat tersebut membuyarkan lamunan Dino. Pipi sang lelaki asal Italia bersemu merah ketika menyadari bahwa ia sudah bersikap tidak sopan dengan mengamati wajah seseorang terlalu lama. "Ah tidak…maaf, saya tadi melamun karena berpikir bahwa wajah Anda mirip sekali dengan seseorang…"

Memiringkan kepalanya sedikit seolah bingung, Fon kemudian mengulas senyum yang lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. "Ah, kau pasti salah satu detektif yang disewa desa ini untuk membantu Kyou? Biar kutebak. Kau…detektif berdarah asing, Dino Cavallone?"

Mata Dino membelalak lebar, terkejut karena si pembunuh mengetahui namanya. Lelaki berparas manis di hadapannya hanya tertawa kecil dan mencari-cari sebuah kertas dari kumpulan di tangannya. Ketika ia akhirnya menemukan kertas yang dicari, ia menunjukannya pada Dino agar ia bisa membacanya. Rupanya Kyouya menceritakan pada Fon tentang kedatangan Dino, Mukuro, dan Nagi ke desa ini dalam surat yang ditujukan pada Fon itu. Terkekeh, si pencabut nyawa yang murah senyum itu mengembalikan kertas memo tersebut ke kumpulannya.

"Jangan marah padanya. Ia melakukannya karena berpikir bahwa aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa pada kalian," Fon memulai. "Dan memang aku tidak akan melukai kalian. Kecuali kalian yang menyerangku lebih dulu. Apa kau sudah dengar alasanku melakukan tindak kejahatan ini dari Kyou?"

Sebuah anggukan lemah menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut.

"Berarti kau akan mengerti jika kukatakan bahwa aku tidak berminat untuk melukai siapapun yang tidak terlibat langsung dalam peristiwa kelam itu. Aku hanya mendendam pada orang-orang yang melukai apa yang berharga bagiku, kau tahu."

"Aku mengerti hal itu. Tapi, katakan padaku, Fon," Dino menatap iris hitam kelam Fon lurus-lurus. "Apa yang akan kau dapatkan dari melampiaskan dendammu seperti ini? Kau hanya mendapatkan dosa."

Fon diam tak menanggapi, seolah membiarkan Dino untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, hingga ia puas berbicara.

"Kudengar bahwa kau seorang dokter dan membuka klinik praktek kecil-kecilan. Kau mewarisi bakat ibumu yang pandai di bidang ilmu pengobatan. Manfaatkanlah untuk kebaikan, bukan untuk melakukan tindak kejahatan seperti membunuh orang tepat di titik yang akan membuat mereka mati seketika!"

Matahari terus tenggelam di ufuk barat. Tabir malam membuat jalan semakin gelap. Anak-anak kecil sudah kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Tidak ada siapapun di jalan itu, kecuali mereka berdua—Dino dan Fon. Keduanya saling tatap, membuat Dino merasa deja vu karena ia mengingat kejadian ketika ia beradu pandang dengan Kyouya sebelumnya. Hening lama di antara mereka, hingga tak lama kemudian sang dokter muda membuka mulutnya.

"Jika kau tanya apa yang ingin kudapatkan dari semua ini...jawabannya adalah ketenangan." Jeda sejenak ketika Fon memasukkan kertas-kertas di tangannya ke dalam saku bajunya. "Tahun berganti tahun semenjak peristiwa naas itu, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa melupakannya. Bagaimana penduduk desa ini membunuh ibu kami dengan begitu mudahnya, seolah mereka tidak memiliki hati. Aku tidak tenang, mengetahui bahwa mereka yang sudah ditolong oleh _Haha-ue_[4] masih hidup damai sentosa, padahal mereka telah mengambil nyawa _Haha-ue_. Aku memiliki keyakinan, jika aku sudah berhasil membunuh mereka semua, maka aku akan merasa damai!"

"Dia tidak mengharapkanmu untuk melakukannya, kurasa."

"Kyou, maksudmu? Tentu dia ti—"

"Bukan, bukan Kyouya. Ibu kalian berdua."

Fon menaikkan salah satu alisnya, menunggu Dino melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Apa menurutmu dia akan bahagia melihatmu yang mewarisi kecerdasannya dalam bidang ilmu pengobatan, malah menggunakan kemampuanmu itu untuk merenggut nyawa orang lain? Bukankah almarhumah memanfaatkan bakatnya itu untuk menolong orang lain secara cuma-cuma? Ia melakukannya karena ia menghargai nyawa orang, benar? Tidakkah kau memahami jalan pikirannya?"

Hazelnya mencoba memenetrasi eboni gelap Fon, tapi ia gagal, karena lelaki muda di hadapannya agak menundukan kepalanya, membuat rambut poninya menghalangi Dino untuk menatap lurus matanya. Mereka sama-sama diam selama beberapa menit. Dino menunggu, kalau-kalau Fon akan mengatakan sesuatu. Ia juga siaga, jikalau sang pencabut nyawa mendapat hasrat tiba-tiba untuk membunuhnya.

Tapi tidak ada sesuatu yang membahayakan terjadi.

Fon tidak menerjangnya atau apa, melainkan menggigit ibu jarinya hingga berdarah, mengeluarkan secarik kertas memo kosong dari saku bajunya dan menuliskan sesuatu di atasnya dengan darah. Sebuah pesan singkat selesai dibubuhkan, dan ia memberikannya pada Dino.

"Sebenarnya aku berniat mengunjungi kamar Kyou, tapi karena aku bertemu denganmu, kurasa tidak masalah untuk menitipkan pesan itu padamu," jelasnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum hangat, seolah-olah perdebatan sengit di antara mereka tadi tidak pernah terjadi. "Tolong sampaikan padanya, ya. Ah, dan tidak masalah kalau kau mau membaca pesan itu juga."

"Hah?" Dino mengerjap bingung, dan refleks ia menunduk untuk membaca memo di tangannya. Di sana, tertulis jelas beberapa kalimat pendek yang, meskipun ditulis dengan darah, sangat rapi.

_Sudah kutentukan korbanku selanjutnya._

_Akan kurampas hak hidupnya malam ini, pukul dua belas tengah malam._

_Tangkap aku kalau kau bisa, Kyou._

_-Fon_

Mendongak sekali lagi untuk mengulangi ceramahnya, Dino terkesiap ketika menyadari bahwa Fon sudah menghilang dari hadapannya. Melihat ke sekeliling, tidak ada tanda maupun petunjuk jejak ke mana si pembunuh berdarah dingin itu pergi. Menghela napas jengkel, Dino memandangi surat itu lagi, menimang-nimang apakah ia harus memberikannya pada Kyouya atau tidak, ketika didengarnya suara seseorang memanggilnya.

"Dino-san!"

Menoleh, pria dengan surai keemasan itu melihat sosok Nagi berlari ke arahnya dengan agak kepayahan karena mengenakan yukata. Wanita muda itu berhenti di depan Dino, terengah-engah untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya ia menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya keluar untuk menenangkan detak jantung dan adrenalinnya yang terpacu akibat berlari-lari tadi.

"Ini yang kau minta tadi," Nagi menyerahkan secarik kertas pada detektif berdarah asing itu. "Kebenarannya terjamin, karena beliau sendiri sampai berani bersumpah."

Mata hazel Dino bergerak menelusuri deretan kalimat itu. Ia tersenyum puas seusai membacanya. "Bagus. Tapi ini saja tidak cukup. Kita harus menunggu bukti lebih dari—"

"—dariku?"

Kaget, Dino dan Nagi berbalik ke arah asal suara dan menemukan Mukuro berjalan ke arah mereka sambil tersenyum lebar. Yukata yang ia kenakan agak kotor oleh rumput dan tanah, tapi kelihatannya ia tidak keberatan. Tangan kanannya seperti menggenggam sesuatu, dan ia membukanya, menunjukkan apa yang ia genggam sedaritadi kepada kedua rekan kerjanya, membuat Dino ikut tersenyum lebar.

"Seperti dugaanmu, benda ini ada di tempat itu," tutur Mukuro seraya menyerahkan benda tadi kepada Dino. "Aku mengharapkan penjelasan yang lebih rinci nanti, Dino-kun."

Lelaki asal Italia itu tertawa kecil. "Jangan khawatir. Sekarang, aku minta kalian untuk melakukan satu perintah terakhirku ini. Dengarkan baik-baik…"

.

.

.

Tengah malam. Hampir semua penduduk desa sudah terlelap. Ya, hampir. Karena ada beberapa yang masih mencoba untuk tidur, ataupun memang berniat untuk tetap terjaga sepanjang malam, waspada akan langkah kaki orang tak dikenal yang mendekati kediaman mereka, meski bisa dikatakan usaha tersebut percuma. Malam itu agak berkabut, sehingga sulit melihat orang yang berkeliaran di jalanan.

Namun situasi tersebut menguntungkan bagi Fon.

Dengan sigap dan tanpa suara ia menyelinap ke dalam rumah targetnya. Menggeser _shōji_[5] dengan hati-hati sehingga tidak menimbulkan bunyi sekecil apapun, lelaki yang hapal seluk beluk tubuh manusia di luar kepalanya itu mengeluarkan sebuah pisau bedah yang sudah diasah dan mendekati gundukan _futon_[6] di lantai, yang diduganya menyembunyikan sosok pria tua yang ia incar, yang tertidur pulas tanpa curiga bahwa nyawanya akan berakhir sebentar lagi.

Berlutut di sebelah gundukan itu, tangannya meraih selimut tebal di atasnya dan menyibakkannya dengan cepat. Tangannya bergerak ahli, mengincar leher korbannya, namun tangan tersebut terhenti.

Fon terkesiap ketika melihat bahwa orang yang tidur di bawah selimut itu bukanlah seorang pria tua yang hendak ia bunuh, melainkan Dino Cavallone. Dan karena keterkejutannya itu, ia tak sadar ketika tangannya dipelintir, membuat pisau bedah di tangannya terjatuh dengan bunyi 'ting' pelan. Barulah setelah lilin di ruangan itu dinyalakan oleh Mukuro dan Nagi, yang entah sejak kapan sudah bersembunyi di sana, Fon tersadar dan berusaha meronta.

"Berhenti memberontak, Fon. Karirmu di dunia kriminalitas ini sudah berakhir," tegas Dino, yang masih memegangi erat kedua pergelangan tangan Fon.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Fon menyadari bahwa pegangan Dino memang kuat. Secara fisik, ia kalah dari detektif polisi berambut keemasan itu. Tapi itu bukan berarti ia kehilangan akal. Sambil memikirkan cara untuk melepaskan diri dari situasi ini, ia melihat sekeliling. "Kalian tidak membawa Kyou?"

"Kalaupun kami berniat membawanya, ia tidak akan bisa hadir bersama kami di sini untuk menangkapmu," sahut Nagi kalem.

"Oh?"

"Berhenti berpura-pura dan kembalilah ke alammu, Fon," desis Mukuro.

Mendengar kata 'alam', Fon tertegun. Senyum tipisnya perlahan memudar ketika ia memberikan tatapan tajam kepada Mukuro. "Apa maksudmu, Mukuro-san?"

"Jangan mencoba berkelit," kini giliran Dino yang menjawab. "Kami sudah tahu identitasmu yang sesungguhnya."

Diam.

Tidak ada yang bersuara setelah itu.

Mengira bahwa Fon sudah menyerah, Dino mencoba menggiringnya untuk bangkit dan mengikuti mereka keluar agar mereka bisa mengamankannya, tapi dugaannya salah. Dengan lihai, Fon berhasil memutar balik keadaan. Ia membanting pria asing yang menahannya tadi dengan sebuah teknik bela diri, otomatis membuatnya terlepas dari kekangan Dino. Fon segera berlari ke arah jalan keluar, tapi langkahnya terhenti sejenak ketika pisau bedahnya menancap ke lengan kanannya—hasil lemparan beruntung Dino yang secara refleks meraih dan melempar benda tajam yang tergeletak di lantai itu. Tak mau membuang waktu, sang pembunuh melepaskan pisau yang menancap itu dan membuangnya secara asal ke lantai, untuk kemudian melanjutkan lari keluar, membiarkan dirinya menghilang di dalam kabut.

.

.

.

"Ngh..."

Membuka matanya dengan agak kepayahan ketika sinar mentari pagi memasuki kamarnya, Kyouya bangkit dan mengucek matanya. Entah kenapa ia merasa lelah pagi ini, meski seingatnya ia tidur lebih awal daripada ketiga detektif polisi rekannya itu. Ia bangkit berdiri, berniat untuk membersihkan diri, ketika ekor matanya melihat secarik kertas memo di dekat futonnya dan membaca isinya.

_Aku tertangkap semalam, tapi berusaha melarikan diri sekarang._

_-Fon_

Awalnya Kyouya mengernyit bingung, tapi ketika ia menyadari maksud surat tersebut, ia bergegas keluar untuk mengabari teman-temannya. Menggeser pintu, pria bertubuh mungil itu kaget melihat Mukuro dan Nagi yang mencegatnya tepat di depan pintu kamarnya. Ekspresi wajah mereka serius.

"Selamat pagi, Hibari-san," sapa sang adik halus, nyaris tanpa emosi berarti.

"Selamat pagi," ia menyertai balasan tersebut dengan anggukan. "Kebetulan kalian di sini. Surat dari Fon datang dan katanya ia beraksi semalam, namun sempat tertangkap oleh kalian meski ia berhasil lolos. Aku mau dengar cerita selengkapnya."

"Ya, soal itu…" Mukuro melipat tangannya, memunculkan sosok tegas yang jarang ia tunjukkan. "…Dino-kun terluka."

Sebelah alis Kyouya terangkat naik.

"Dino-kun menahannya, tapi Fon berhasil membantingnya. Kami tidak sempat mengejarnya karena ia sudah terlanjur kabur."

"Begitu..."

Menghela napas jengkel karena ini artinya ia harus kembali menunggu waktu Fon beraksi agar bisa menangkapnya sendiri, Kyouya berniat mengecek keadaan Dino yang ia duga sedang beristirahat di kamarnya sendiri, di lantai satu. Tapi langkahnya tertahan ketika Nagi memanggilnya.

"Kau sebaiknya tidak banyak bergerak, Hibari-san. Lukamu bisa terbuka lagi."

Berhenti, dan Kyouya berbalik untuk memberi tatapan aneh pada wanita itu. "Luka apa?"

Nagi tidak menjawab, tapi Mukuro berjalan mendekati kawannya itu dan memegangi lengan kanan Kyouya dan menyingkap lengan _kinagashi_-nya, menampakkan sebuah luka seperti bekas suatu benda tajam pernah menancap di sana. Luka itu dibalut perban dengan tergesa-gesa, sehingga tidak terlalu rapih dan darah segar masih merembes keluar. Sang detektif swasta membelalakan matanya, kaget sekaligus bingung. Seingatnya, ia tidak terluka sama sekali sebelum tidur, jadi kenapa ia bisa mendapatkan luka tersebut?

"Semalam, sebelum Fon benar-benar kabur, Dino-san berhasil melukainya dengan cara melemparkan pisau bedah Fon yang terjatuh," kalimat Nagi tersebut membuatnya mendapatkan perhatian Kyouya lagi. "Pisau itu melukai lengan kanannya, menorehkan luka yang kuyakin akan sama seperti itu."

"Tidak...tidak mungkin..."

Karena memang tidak mungkin Kyouya mendapatkan luka yang sama, seperti yang diderita oleh Fon.

"Sebelum aku melepaskanmu, Kyouya-kun," Mukuro kembali angkat suara. "Bisa kau coba ingat apa yang terjadi pada saat kau kabur bersama Fon dan katakan pada kami apa yang kau ingat?"

Kerutan di dahi Kyouya semakin dalam ketika ia mendengar permintaan tersebut. "Sudah kuceritakan semua yang kuingat pada kalian, kenapa kalian masih bertanya?"

"Karena kami menemukan sebuah kejanggalan."

Mukuro, dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak memegangi lengan pemilik marga Hibari tersebut, mengeluarkan sebuah kalung berbandul permata kecil dari saku bajunya. Mata sehitam malam Kyouya membelalak lebar ketika ia mengenali perhiasan sederhana itu.

"Itu—"

"Aku menemukannya. Terpasang di sekeliling leher tengkorak anak kecil yang kutemukan di sebuah sumur kering di dekat gereja di tengah hutan yang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari desa ini," jelas Mukuro dengan suara datar. "Dulu sekali, kau pernah mengatakan padaku kalau kau dan Fon sama-sama memiliki kalung kembar, 'kan, Kyouya-kun? Kau menunjukkan padaku kalung milikmu, dan aku ingat bentuknya persis sama seperti ini."

"Orang yang seharusnya dibunuh oleh Fon kemarin malam juga memberikan kesaksian," Nagi ikut menambahkan. "Ia ingat, dulu ia juga masuk dalam kelompok orang yang mengejarmu dan kakak kembarmu. Ia ingat, salah seorang temannya menyerang dan mendorong tubuh salah satu dari kalian ke dalam sebuah sumur di dekat gereja tua."

Kyouya merasakan jantungnya berdetak keras. Adrenalinnya tiba-tiba saja terpacu. Wajahnya agak memucat. Keringat dingin muncul sedikit demi sedikit, membuat rambut poninya menempel pada dahinya yang basah. Pikirannya campur aduk oleh fakta yang satu persatu disodorkan padanya. Semua fakta itu menguak fakta baru lainnya, yang sama sekali tidak ingin ia terima.

"Akuilah, Kyouya-kun," Mukuro terus mendesaknya, "Fon tidak ada. Kaulah yang membunuh orang-orang di desa ini."

"...dak..."

"Hm...?"

"Tidak!"

Dengan hentakan keras, ia berhasil menarik lengannya agar terbebas dari genggaman Mukuro. Ia berbalik dan berlari menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa. Bukan untuk mengunjungi kamar Dino dan melihat keadaan pemilik surai keemasan itu, tetapi ia berlari keluar, memanggil-manggil nama Fon dengan kalap, seperti orang kesetanan.

"Fon! Keluar kau!"

Penduduk desa yang telah keluar dari rumah mereka untuk berangkat bekerja melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ini aku, Kyouya! Tunjukkan dirimu, Fon!"

Ia terus berlari, tak tentu arah. Ia masih menolak kenyataan bahwa Fon telah tiada, tapi lama kelamaan akal sehatnya tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, dan memberi sugesti ke otaknya untuk menerima fakta tersebut.

Fon tidak ada.

Yang ada hanyalah Kyouya, dan ialah yang membunuh orang-prang di desa kecil itu, yang terlibat dalam peristiwa pembantaian keluarga aslinya.

Setelah itu, yang Kyouya ingat sebelum pandangannya berubah gelap sepenuhnya hanyalah teriakan seseorang memanggil namanya, dan tubuhnya yang oleng ke depan ditangkap oleh lengan kuat dan hangat yang tidak ia kenali.

"Kyouya, bertahanlah!"

.

.

.

Memorinya yang terdalam dan telah lama terpendam berkelebatan di kepalanya, seperti putaran film lama.

Ia ingat, bagaimana Fon menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam gereja tua nan usang yang mereka temukan, memohon agar sang adik menunggu di dalam dan tidak membuat suara sekecil apapun, sementara sang kakak menghadapi para pengejar mereka.

Ia ingat, saat itu ia mengintip melalui celah jendela kaca yang rusak, mengawasi Fon yang tak gentar menghadapi para pengejar mereka yang, selain fisik mereka lebih besar dan lebih kuat darinya, juga berjumlah tidak sedikit.

Ia ingat, bagaimana Fon berhasil menumbangkan mereka satu persatu, namun di saat terakhir, ia diserang dari belakang dan tubuh kecilnya dengan mudah didorong hingga jatuh ke dalam sumur.

Ia ingat betapa memilukannya jeritan Fon, yang teredam oleh dalamnya sumur, dan saat itulah Kyouya pingsan karena syok melihat kakak kembarnya tewas dengan begitu mudahnya.

Ia ingat, begitu terbangun ia melihat sosok Fon yang tersenyum sambil meyakinkannya bahwa mereka berdua sudah aman dan sosok itu membimbingnya keluar hutan, ke sebuah jalan besar yang mengarah ke kota, di mana ia kembali pingsan dan ditemukan oleh salah satu pengelola panti asuhan tempat ia pernah ditampung.

Ia ingat segalanya sekarang.

.

.

.

"Kepribadian ganda?"

Dino mengangguk. Matanya terpaku pada dua lembar kertas memo di tangannya—salah satunya adalah surat dari Fon, dan satunya lagi surat balasan dari Kyouya—sementara mulutnya bergerak, menjelaskan hipotesanya pada Mukuro. "Di Amerika dan Eropa ada kasus seseorang bisa memiliki karakter yang sama sekali berbeda di dalam dirinya. Semacam masalah psikis. Mungkin timbul karena guncangan hebat yang dialami setelah ibu dan kakak kembarnya yang sangat berharga terbunuh. Dia sebagai anak bungsu, tentunya paling disayang dan dilindungi. Maka dari itu, ketika ia kehilangan sosok orang-orang yang biasanya selalu melindunginya, ia tanpa sadar menciptakan kepribadian kedua, Fon, yang selalu menemaninya setelah peristiwa naas itu."

"Jadi," Mukuro melipat tangannya. "Kyouya-kun tidak benar-benar bersalah, karena sejatinya dia tidak membunuh orang atas kesadarannya sendiri?"

Sekali lagi, Dino mengangguk, namun kali ini sambil menyimpan kertas-kertas di tangannya tadi ke saku bajunya. "Begitulah. Entah bagaimana keputusan hakim nanti, tapi aku ingin melakukan pembelaan yang menyatakan bahwa Kyouya tidak bersalah...dan kuharap kau mau membantuku."

Mukuro menghela napas. Agaknya ia bimbang dengan permintaan rekannya itu. "Aku tidak tahu..."

"Kau bisa memberikan keputusan bulatmu nanti, Mukuro. Aku tidak memaksamu untuk melakukannya sekarang juga."

"Baiklah..." Lelaki dengan kepala menyerupai nanas itu diam sejenak, sebelum bertanya sekali lagi. "Tapi, darimana kau mendapat dugaan seperti itu? Maksudku, mengenai kepribadian ganda ini?"

"Awalnya aku mengira bahwa mereka—Kyouya dan Fon—adalah orang yang sama, dan tentang saudara kembar itu hanyalah bualan yang sudah ia persiapkan dengan matang untuk pelaksanaan tragedi pembunuhan ini," Dino tersenyum tipis. "Tapi, setelah berpapasan dengannya secara tidak sengaja berbincang-bincang sedikit...rasanya memang mereka orang yang berbeda kepribadian. Untungnya aku meminta kau dan Nagi untuk mencari bukti-bukti tentang keberadaan Fon."

Terdengar suara pintu digeser, dan kedua pria tersebut menoleh ke asal suara. Mereka melihat Nagi, yang dengan telaten dan lembut membimbing Kyouya keluar dari penginapan. Kedua tangan sang terdakwa diikat borgol. Nagi, sambil menggandeng salah satu lengan Kyouya, membawakan tas yang berisi barang-barang milik sang detektif swasta sementara ia menuntun lelaki di sebelahnya itu untuk mendatangi Dino dan Mukuro yang sudah menunggu mereka.

Hari ini mereka akan kembali ke kota.

Kasus sudah selesai dengan ditangkapnya Kyouya, yang ternyata adalah pelaku di balik semua kegilaan ini. Bukti-bukti lengkap sudah didapatkan. Saat Kyouya pingsan setelah memanggil-manggil nama Fon, Dino, yang mengejarnya karena mendapatkan firasat tidak enak, membopongnya pulang kembali ke penginapan. Sementara pria muda itu tak sadarkan diri, sang detektif berdarah asing tersebut memerintahkan Mukuro dan Nagi untuk menggeledah kamar Kyouya. Mereka berhasil menemukan beberapa pisau bedah dan peralatan kedokteran yang diyakini sebagai milik Fon tersimpan di dalam sana. Dengan itu, mereka telah siap membawa Kyouya ke kota untuk menghadapi persidangan.

Kyouya dan Nagi berdiri di depan Dino dan Mukuro. Dua kakak-adik Rokudou itu bercakap-cakap sejenak, tentang barang-barang yang mereka bawa ke penginapan, sementara sang Cavallone mengamati ekspresi wajah pewaris marga Hibari. Ekspresi lelaki dengan surai eboni hitam itu agak kosong. Ia seperti kehilangan jiwanya semenjak bangun dari pingsan. Ketika mendengar penjelasan dari Dino bahwa mereka akan membawanya kembali ke kota untuk menjalani persidangan pun, Kyouya hanya mengangguk pelan, tanpa menyiratkan tanda-tanda perlawanan. Hanya saja, ketika itu ia minta agar mereka mengijinkannya untuk memiliki kalung Fon yang ditemukan Mukuro. Dino, yang merasa tidak masalah bagi Kyouya untuk memiliki peninggalan terakhir dari kakak kembarnya itu pun menyerahkan kalung bertahtakan permata kecil tersebut padanya.

"Nah, kalau sudah siap semuanya...ayo berangkat!" ajak Mukuro sambil tersenyum lebar dan berjalan terlebih dahulu. Ia menenteng tas miliknya dan Nagi agar adiknya itu tidak kerepotan, karena wanita itu akan memapah Kyouya bersamanya.

Dino bersiap melangkah maju ketika dirasakannya sesuatu menarik lengan bajunya. Menoleh, ia melihat tangan Kyouya memegangi bagian bajunya tersebut, sementara kepalanya menunduk menatap tanah di bawah kakinya.

"Kyouya?"

"...Fon..."

Mendengar nama itu disebutkan, spontan saja Mukuro dan Nagi menghentikan langkahnya untuk ikut menoleh ke arah tahanan mereka.

"Aku ingin bertemu Fon. Untuk terakhir kalinya."

Ketiga detektif polisi itu saling pandang, menimang-nimang apakah mereka akan mengabulkan permintaan itu. Setelah beberapa saat berbicara lewat kontak mata, Dino mengangguk ke arah Nagi, mengisyaratkan agar wanita itu melepaskan pegangannya pada Kyouya. Sebagai gantinya, ia menggandeng pria mungil itu dan sambil tersenyum hangat, ia menyahut, "Baiklah. Ayo, kita mengunjungi kakakmu."

.

.

.

Dan di sanalah mereka berada kini.

Di tengah hutan yang letaknya tak jauh dari desa kecil tempat mereka pernah tinggal untuk sementara waktu, di depan sebuah sumur tua yang sudah kering, yang berada di depan sebuah gereja tua.

Pemandangan yang tak terlalu asing bagi Kyouya.

Pria dengan darah Jepang yang kental itu melangkah mendekati sumur yang telah menjadi kuburan kakak kembarnya, sementara ketiga penangkapnya mengawasi dari jauh. Menurut Mukuro, kerangka Fon tergeletak di timba yang dibiarkan terus berada di dalam sumur itu, sehingga ia berhasil mendapatkan pasangan dari kalung milik Kyouya. Setelah mendapatkan kalung itu, ia mengaku tidak sempat menguburkan kerangka tersebut, namun meninggalkan sebuah doa dan izin untuk mengambil kalung tersebut. Demi kebenaran, itu yang ia ucapkan pada tulang belulang kering Fon.

Kini Kyouya berdiri di dekat bibir sumur, menunduk untuk melihat ke dalamnya. Sumur itu sangat dalam. Ia tak bisa melihat kerangka kakaknya dari posisinya sekarang, tapi itu tidak masalah.

"Fon."

Ia memanggil nama sang kakak, tapi tenggorokannya serasa tercekat ketika ia berusaha mengatakan hal lain. Matanya panas, menahan tangis. Ia seorang laki-laki, dan laki-laki tidak boleh menangis—hal itu yang selalu Kyouya pegang teguh selama ini, dan karena hal itu juga ia sama sekali tidak pernah berpikiran untuk menangisi kematian ibunya maupun membalaskan dendam atas terenggutnya nyawa beliau oleh orang-orang desa.

Angin berhembus pelan, menyibakkan rambutnya sedikit, dan ia akhirnya menemukan kekuatan untuk mengucapkan kata-kata berikutnya.

"Terima kasih."

Dino, Mukuro, dan Nagi mengamati semua yang dilakukan Kyouya saat itu. Mereka menduga setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhir tersebut, sang tahanan akan segera meninggalkan bibir sumur dan kembali ke tempat mereka berdiri, lalu mereka bisa segera meninggalkan tempat itu untuk pergi ke kota.

Namun mereka salah.

Angin kencang tiba-tiba saja menerpa mereka, memaksa ketiga detektif polisi itu untuk melindungi pandangan mereka. Mukuro dan Nagi, yang memiliki poni panjang gagal melaksanakan niat tersebut, sehingga tinggal Dino seorang yang tersisa, menyaksikan dengan takjub dan sedikit terkejut apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Samar-samar mata hazelnya seperti melihat sosok seseorang yang begitu mirip dengan Kyouya merengkuh tubuh kurusnya. Sosok itu lama-kelamaan semakin jelas, dan Dino mengenalinya sebagai Fon. Pria dengan rambut keemasan itu mengerjapkan matanya, syok, namun sosok itu tidak kunjung menghilang, yang artinya Fon benar-benar ada di situ dan tengah memeluk sang adik yang masih berdiri di dekat bibir sumur.

_"Kita adalah sepasang anak kembar."_

Dino mendengar suara Fon seolah-olah suara tersebut benar-benar berasal dari dalam kepalanya. Bergema, dan membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri tegang.

_"Kita lahir bersama."_

Matanya membelalak lebar ketika disadarinya pelukan Fon pada tubuh Kyouya mengencang, dan perlahan sosok itu seolah menarik sang mantan detektif swasta untuk membungkuk condong ke dalam sumur. Dino menyadari apa yang akan terjadi, tapi tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan.

_"Dan kita mati bersama."_

Seulas senyum dingin dilemparkan Fon kepada Dino, dan saat itulah ia menarik Kyouya dengan kencang, otomatis membuat tubuh ringkih itu terjatuh ke dalam sumur. Dino tak kuasa menghentikannya, karena ketika tubuhnya bisa bergerak lagi, bunyi sebuah benda berat membentur benda keras lainnya terdengar teredam. Meski begitu, ia berlari mendatangi sumur itu dan melongok ke dalamnya. Gelap. Ia tak bisa melihat apa-apa.

"Dino-kun, ke mana Kyouya-kun?"

Suara Mukuro yang memanggilnya menyadarkannya dari lamunannya sesaat. Ia mendongak, melihat Mukuro dan Nagi menghampirinya, bingung karena tahanan yang seharusnya mereka bawa untuk diadili sesuai hukum tidak tampak di manapun. Hening selama beberapa saat, sementara Dino berusaha menguasai dirinya dan menerima kenyataan.

"Dia sudah kembali."

Alis pria di depannya terangkat naik, bingung.

Dino kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah kegelapan di dalam sumur yang dalam itu. Dan seketika, dua bersaudara Rokudou yang berada bersamanya mengerti apa maksud ucapan Dino selanjutnya.

"Dia sudah kembali ke tempat kakak dan ibunya, untuk hidup bersama mereka lagi...kali ini untuk selamanya."

.

.

.

_Karena kita adalah saudara kembar._

_Kita lahir bersama._

_Hidup bersama._

_Mati bersama._

_._

_._

_._

**FIN**

.

.

.

**Glosarium:**

[1] _kinagashi_: yukata untuk dipakai di rumah.

[2] _rōka_ : semacam koridor yang lantainya terbuat dari kayu, yang berada di pinggir sekeliling sebuah rumah Jepang.

[3]_ okappiki_ : semacam polisi Jepang di jaman dulu.

[4] _Haha-ue_ : ibu (formal).

[5] _shōji_ : pintu geser Jepang yang memisahkan _rōka_ dengan ruangan dalam rumah.

[6] _futon_ : kasur orang Jepang yang biasa dibeberkan di lantai, satu set dengan selimutnya.

**Author's Notes: **...pertama kalinya bikin cerita dengan genre macam ini, dan hasilnya? Saya kembali menjadi banci deskrip. Ahahahai.

Ya, alurnya saya cepetin. Ya, endingnya gantung abis. Ya, mungkin deskripsi saya kurang jelas di sana-sini. Ya, mungkin EYD saya salah di sana-sini. Ya, fic ini jauh dari sempurna. Ya, ya, ya.

Maaf, ya, buat nona sepuh Ayame, kalau ternyata tidak bisa memuaskan. Buat Papa Viro yang udah nungguin juga, maaf saya bunuh Mamma *sujud sujud*

E-eniwei, kalau ada kritik dan saran tambahan, silahkan diajukan. Saya undur diri dulu. Ciao~ o7


End file.
